Never Apart
by RedPandaG
Summary: Romantica Couple, UsagixMisaki. Usagi and Misaki have loved each other for a long time now, and they always assumed it would be Misaki's graduation that would seperate them (temporarily). But what happens when Usagi is forced away from Misaki for half a year? Yes this is yaoi, if you were even vaguely questioning that how did you even end up in this section of the website xD?


**Never Apart, Romantica Couple (UsagixMisaki) - Chapter 1**

"Ughhh" I groaned, my eyes fluttering open to meet a barrage of bears flying towards me.  
"Usagi-san! Usagi-san!" a familiar voice called somewhere from the back of my mind.  
"Mghhh...Misaki?" I grunt in reply, flailing my arms around in a hopeless attempt to deflect the fluffy missiles. "Usagi-san, your deadline is today! You need to wake up... NOW!" His shrill voice called as he continued with his fluffy assault in an attempt to part me from my hovel of blankets and pillows. The only thing that could make this situation anymore perfect were if Misaki was lying in my arms next to me... "Usagi-!"

Akihiko lunged towards his lover, engulfing him in his larger, yet gentle frame. Akihiko took a deep breath into the smaller man's brunette hair, enhaling and savouring his scent. Misaki's large innocent eyes dialated in shock, squirming as he was forced underneath the imposing figure that is Usagi-san. "Usagi-s..!" Misaki's words were cut off as Akhiko brought his lips against his own, pressing them together forcefully yet passionately, reflecting his yearning for the younger man. "Usa-.." Misaki struggled attempting to break free; only managing a few words before he was cut off again. "Mmphh..." He groaned as Akihiko parted his lips with his tounge, gently pushing them apart in order to obtain easier access into his mouth. Misaki sighed as he melted in Akihiko's arms, whincing slightly at the touch of Akihiko's icy hands, allowing Akihiko do as he pleased, he loved it. Every hour, every minute, every second of Usagi-san's attention. If he could, he would steal Usagi-san away permanently, although he could never tell Usagi-san such an embarrassing emotion. He sounded like a girl from a cheesy romance film for crying out loud! Even he found it rather sickly...

Suddenly Akihiko stopped, his grey infinite ocean-like eyes glancing at the green, glimmering gems beneath his. The glance was brief... Yet powerful. He could feel every emotion pouring out of Akihiko's heart, filling him with a warm glow. Misaki stared back at the rugged, yet charming man above him, wondering why he chose to stop, after all this was their morning schedule. "Misaki..." Akihiko whispered, his deep voice causing Misaki to shudder a little in anticipation. "Tell me Misaki-kun, how much do you need this?" Akihiko jeered grinding their hips together, causing Misaki to blush. "Usagi-san..." Misaki protested, his heart pounding in his ears. He could never say such a thing to Usagi-san. Akihiko continued his teasing, gently lifting Misaki's shirt with his teeth, then kissing and licking his way down from his torso to his lower abdomen. "Ahhh..." Misaki sighed, becoming a deeper shade of red by the second. Akihiko smiled at the response he recieved.

"USAGI!" A shriek echoed throughout the house causing Misaki to jolt in surprise.  
Then suddenly the silhouette of a petite woman burst through the door, with nearly enough force to unhinge the door."Ehh..." Akihiko grunted glaring at the doorway fiercely with a force that could burn holes through anything. "The dead-line is today! Where is the manuscript?!" Aikawa screamed, grabbing Akihiko and dragging him down the stairs, leaving Misaki in a crumpled, undignified heap.

Just another in day "The great Lord" Usami's household.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_Ah! This is my first fan-fiction so please, although I accept critisism be kind about it.  
Usagi and Misaki are definately my favourite pairing, I find the other two pairings to harsh towards each other._  
_I think what gets me about the Romantica pairing is how kind they constantly are towards each other.._

Anyway I hope you liked it, if you did tell me why... If not... I suppose you ought to explain that too :P

_I'll update as frequently as my exams allow me to :)!_

~RedPandaG


End file.
